


flash of inspiration

by Lee_Mix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Mix/pseuds/Lee_Mix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien likes to help. Chat Noir likes to make an example in vastly unpredictable ways. A sequel to “Pose Reference.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	flash of inspiration

It was ten minutes into her playing with her food that Adrien guessed something was wrong.

Marinette had decided to sit alone (Alya happened to be out of town with “family” business, Nino had told him earlier) for lunch that day, and seeing the usually chipper girl revert into such a sullen shell had worried him. She sighed, refusing to even look anyone, and her movements seemed sluggish in gym class that day.

Adrien grabbed his dinner tray, hooked his bag over his shoulder, and tapped her on the back.

“Mind if I sit here?”

Marinette’s eyes widened, but unlike usual, didn’t explode into a series of rambles. She simply gestured to the empty chair opposite her and went back to pushing the peas across her tray.

_Odd._

Adrien cocked his head. “Is everything alright?”

The tension from her frame all but disappeared, and it dawned on him that, maybe she had been waiting all  _day_ for someone to ask her that so she could vent her frustrations.

(A small, tiny nagging feeling in his head wondered if more people asked “are you alright”, there would be fewer people for the Akuma to infect, but he pushed the echo of a thought out of his mind; he was one voice, and could not speak to the entire world.)

“No, I’m really  _not._ Look.”

She pulled out her phone and shoved it in his face. He squinted from the bright glare, but soon blinked it out and took the phone from her hand.

Her inbox.  _2542 emails unread._

Adrien looked back at her. “Do you usually get this many emails…?”

Tears of frustration welled up in her eyes. “I don’t give out my private email, but someone managed to hack into my website and leak it. Now people won’t stop… won’t stop  _attacking_ me for the… new clothing I designed.”

_Ah._

It all began to clock together. 

From an early age, Adrien had been subject to the harsh criticisms of the outsider and anonymous opinions. His image edited, doctored, twisted until he could no longer recognize himself in the advertisements. The faceless opinions shaped him and their words stung like knives, because they were people who  _had no idea_ who he was, and they still criticized him at every turn.

And for someone as sweet and sensitive as Marinette? It had to sting even _more_ _._

“I-It’s not that I didn’t expect this.” Her choking voice drew his thoughts back to sympathy for her. He saw her across the table clenching her fist, ducking her head, and barely containing a hoarse sob. “B-But…”

“It hurts you?”

A shaky laugh of relief heaved out of her chest. “ _D_ _oes it ever._ They don’t even  _know_ me, I don’t know  _them,_ and it  _hurts me._ And the people that they’ll be hurting  _because_ of what I’ve made! I’m not going to pull the clothes down because people  _need_ them for their own needs, but… what if they get hurt or attacked because of who they are? It’s not  _fair,_ Adrien.”

“It never is.”

“Figures.”

Figuring he could do little else, Adrien simply opted to cover her hand with his, rubbing small circles into the palm of her hand. 

Marinette sniffed and wiped under one eye. “…Am I letting this get to me too much? If I want to get into this industry, should I–”

“Don’t bottle your feelings up.” He cut her off immediately. “That’s the worstthing you could do in this situation.”

Marinette grew quiet, and the words that flew from her lips made him stiffen. “I bet Ladybug or Chat Noir wouldn’t let things like this get to them, would they? But…” That beautiful smile painted itself back on her lips, and it was in heaven. “Thank-you, so much, Adrien.”

“You’re–”

And then, like lightning, a thought crossed his mind.

“Adrien?”

“Hm? Oh,” he shook his head. “It’s nothing. I’m fine, Princess.” For some reason, her posture went stiff as the name tumbled from his mouth, yet he didn’t notice. “I’ve… just got something I need to do.”

The bell chimed through the hallways, and he squeezed her hand. “Don’t wait up for me, alright? And… keep an eye out, tonight.”

She watched him go with confusion, even more so at the grin that began to stretch across his face as he left the cafeteria.

Adrien sighed a little, as he broke out into a run.

He needed to talk to Plagg.

* * *

Ladybug began to tap her foot, huffing into the night air.

It had become a regular routine, every night, for her and Chat Noir to meet at the designated rooftops to go out on patrol for any signs of infected personnel from the Akuma. At first, it had been every month, then every few weeks, before it had turned into  _every_ week… and suddenly, it had turned into every night. She would be lying to say she didn’t look forward to it.

But now, her loveable street hellion was late. The minutes had ticked by–and granted, they  _were_ just minutes–but after the day she had experienced, she neededhim and his awful puns and heart of gold to take her mind off the edge.

Ladybug glanced back at the small clock inside her compact yoyo and sighed. “ _Where_ is that silly cat…?”

“Apologies for the wait, my Lady.”

Ladybug sighed. “I wouldn’t mind usually, Chat, but–”

When she swerved on her heel, her breath caught in her throat.

Chat Noir grinned at her, albeit the small flush on his cheeks. “Is something the matter, my Lady? Could it be I have captured your heart at last?”

All she could do was stare, wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

One of  _her_ skirts. One of Marinette’s. And it was elegantly resting against the slight curvature of Chat Noir’s hips. Black, though with a white trim, hanging just shy of the “belt”. He was wearing it with confidence, his elbows resting against his extended baton.

“Chat… what…?”

He seemed to take her lack of words as something else. “It isn’t my usual style, my Lady, but I’m…” His ears wilted. “My…the girl that you know, the one called Marinette? Recently, she has done something not many would even dare to  _think_ about. Who am I to do any less than show my… a form of self-expression I have hidden?”

Ladybug took a step forward before she broke out into a run and  _threw_ her arms around his neck.

“M-My Lady?!”

She said nothing but held him tighter.

Chat Noir was abrasive, flirtatious, and could be over-the-top with his antics.

But  _damn_ anyone if they tried to argue that his heart wasn’t made of gold and that he didn’t feel like home.

“You silly cat.” She muttered. “You rock skirts so much better than I do. I hope you know that I’ll never forgive you for that.”

Chat Noir laughed into her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her.

_I hope you never stop being yourself._

 

* * *

##    
 **fighting fancy? -  
ladyblog post #43**

_Once again, our favourite Parisian heroes took to the skies to protect us from the rise of the supernatural happenings all over the city. Where this amount of monsters are coming from is still a mystery to us, but rest assured my fellow critters, Alya is on the case!_

_This time in their adventures, Ladybug and Chat Noir fought against a villainous duo known as the dastardly “Hide” and “Seeking”. These perpetrators were, sadly, unable to get any photographic evidence, as they laughably launched all their attacks from the shadows! Not once did they face our heroes head on. I’m not sure if they were cowards, or just using the night to their advantage. I’ll have to ask next time I get an exclusive!_

_But that isn’t the most exciting news I have, my fellow critters! For I can confirm, after many blurry shots, that Chat Noir was indeed wearing my best friend’s newest clothing line!_

_Displayed below by the wonderful Adrien Agreste, it seems our favourite Cat-in-Black has been quite taken with her newest fashion line, in particular, the “Noir City” skirt! And may I say, he looks absolutely wonderful! Chat Noir, if you are reading this, you looked absolutely beautiful! Marinette was crying all morning after she heard the news of what you did!_

_Well, until next time, critters!_

_Alya, signing off._

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the dear, dear anon that has been pestering my inbox for a while because I DARE write Adrien in a skirt. Oh, the pure horror. Hide the children. Pray for the mongooses. I have unleashed hell. (For everyone else, I hope you enjoy!)


End file.
